


Star-Mage

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry is raised as a Ravager, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Metamorphosis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grows up as a Ravager, skilled in all matters of thievery and deceipt. Taking little Quill under his wing, ends up with him visiting a lot of jail houses though. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry well and truly hated his family. The problem was that he was also afraid of them. The uncle who would belt him for every freaky thing as he put it. The aunt who makes him clean things with bleach and other solutions bare handed. The cousin who makes sure there is one kid in the surrounding areas that would be brave enough to play or even talk with him.   
  
So it’s not even a surprise for him when one day, after coming back from school he is met by an angry hoard of relatives, mad at him for being better then Dudley at school. He does the only thing he can think of. Escapes. Straight into skinny arms of a young guy with a Mohawk   
  
Kraglin looked down at the boy in front of him. Pale, dark hair, circular lenses.   
  
-Whoa there kid, you alright?- The Xandarian asked.

Harry could hear the man speaking to him, but the words just didn’t reach his brain. He launched forward, wrapping his stick thin arms around the guys neck and his legs around his belly as much as he could.   
  
-Waaah!-

-Shh, it’s alright. Hush, you’re gonna be fine.- Kraglin held the child close. -Where are your family?-

Harry squeezed even harder at those words.

-Please don’t make me go back!- The boy begged. - I don' wanna go back there, I’m nor freaky, and I don’t want to be worse then Dudley at school, I’m smarter then him! - He looked up at the startled man. - I really am, I know all my letters and numbers. And sounds too.

Taken aback by those words, Kraglin nodded with wide eyes,   
  
-Alright, ya won’t have to go back. You’re not a freak, you’re very smart, smart than anyone near your age.- It wasn’t a complete lie, the child was probably all those things. -My name is Kraglin, Kraglin Obfonteri. What’s yours?-

-Harry Potter- Sniffed the kid, wiping his nose with the hem of his frankly dirty t-shirt

-Well, Harry Potter, if you would like I can take you to someone who would love to have a new crew member.- Smiled Kraglin as he stood. -If you’d like to?-

It took Harry a few minutes to really weight his options. Looking around, he saw that he wasn’t anywhere he recognized, and, judging from the looks of people around him… Lets just say that the kid knew what aliens looked like, despite his relatives’ best efforts in shielding him from everything “freaky”.

So, Harry looked at the man who was still holding him. He did seem a lot nicer then his family, and he wasn’t yelling. Plus, he agreed that Harry was smart. So if whoever he was about to take him to needed a smart kid on board, Harry would agree.

-What would I have to do?- Asked the boy cautiously.

-Lots of things. Depends on what you’re good at.- The Xandarian answered. -Most what you can do is wait until you’re older. Maybe you could be an apprentice to someone?-

Harry thought for a bit. What was he good at? He knew how to cook and clean, and fix small electric things that Dudley used to chunk once he broke them. He even built a little robot once, out of spare parts from the computer his cousin sat on and the truck he run over on his new bike. So he told Kraglin as much.

-That’s more than enough. Maybe you could be mine?- Shrugged Kraglin, -Oh well. We’ll fine something. So would ya like to?-

-You really won’t think I’m freaky?- Asked Harry. He decided to do a last test to see of Kraglin really could be trusted. - Even if I do this? - With those words Harry managed to turn his hair blue, and eyes red.

Smiling, Kraglin laughed softly.   
  
-You’re not freaky at all! I’ve seen much worse things! You’re probably the least freaky person in the galaxy! You’ll be fine. Looking like that Captain Yondu will love ya!-

-Really?- Whispered Harry, amazed at the reaction. Then he smiled what was probably his brightest smile that caused several of the lampposts around the two to suddenly explode. - I’ll keep it then!-

-Well, come on then!- Kraglin started carrying the child towards the Ravager’s ship. -There’s no way in the entire galaxy that Yondu can say no to keeping ya!-

-You think so?- Asked the kid, holding on the deceptively thin but surprisingly strong shoulders of the man. - Why would he like me? No one likes me. Well, ‘cept you so far, I guess…

-He’s…..an interesting creature, and very…fair. I will make sure he likes you.- Kraglin said firmly. The two walked through the passages of the ship, till they stopped in front of the Captain’s quarters. With one more glance at Harry, Kraglin knocked on the door. -Yondu? It’s me. May I come in?-

A muffled “What!?” sounded from behind the door, as it was wretched open a second later by a disheveled and obviously previously sleeping Centaurian, presented to the astounded pair in the glory of boxers and socks.

Little Harry sqeeked and covered his eyes with his hands, Kraglin facepalmed.

-Wow, Captain, aren’t you all dressed fancy?- Kraglin rolled his eyes, before glaring slightly, -Would it of killed ya to at least put you coat on?-   
  
-Well why the frack would I do that when I knew you were coming in? ‘Sides I ain’t got anything you haven’t seen. - Arguen the man, as he nonchalantly leaned against the frame. - So, why’d you drag a kid in here? You know I don’t do this kinda shit-

-Watch the language! And shut up!- Kraglin snapped at the other man. -Anyway, this is Harry. He’s gonna be staying with the Ravagers from now on.- He said matter-of-factly.

Yondu lifted his brow

-Oh? And in what capacity will “Harry” be taking up space on my ship?- He asked

Sighing, Kraglin looked into Yondu’s eyes, pleading.   
  
-Please, he has no where else to go… He can stay with me in my cabin. I’ll take care of him. Please, sir?-

The Centaurian glanced at the kid, who was no longer hiding behind his hands but rather, intently staring at him.

-And you kid? What exactly can you do that I should be convinced to have you here?- Asked he.

Harry looked at Yondu and thought. Then he remembered that Kraglin said his abilities might help him and concentrating really hard, acted.

The Captain was a tad surprised when after a few moment of what looked like deep thinking on kids part, his face scrunched up and then went blue.

-What the hell?- Murmured the man as he observed the kid slowly change his shade to completely match his own, and with red eyes to boot. The hair on his head changed to resemble a mohawk, while still remaining blue though.

Yondu whistled, marginally impressed.

-Well now, should’ve started with that.- Said the man as he came closer and took the kid’s chin between his fingers, turning the face this way and that. -Fine, he stays. You, kid, are perfect for at least a dozen scams, and that’s just at the top of the tongue.

Smiling, Kraglin gave Yondu a quick hug.

-Thank ya, Captain! You’re the best. We won’t disappoint ya!-

The older man wriggled a hand free and smacked Kraglin on the ass.   
  
-You better not. I expect this kid to know Xandarian by the time we dock there in a month, you hear me?-

-Of course, sir. He’s a very smart child. You’ll be quite impressed.- The Xandarian smiled, -He knows all his numbers and letters, right Harry?-

-Mmm!- Nodded the child enthusiastically - I can speak two languages already! English, and snake!

Kraglin nodded,   
  
-Yep. He’ll be the smartest guy on the ship in no time, Captain.-

-Go on, git then!- Barked out the Captain as he left for his own room, leaving the pair standing in the hallway.

-Come’on, kid. Let’s go study. It’s an easy language to learn.- Kraglin smiled, leaving for his room.

It took them more then a month. /harry was good at picking up languages, but he was not fast enough to study all of the Xandarian nuances while simultaneously learning his place on the Elector. Yondu was not one to have slackers on board and put the boy’s tiny frame to good use.   
Pretty soon Harry was learning the intricacies of the ship coils, vents, and tiny electric grid panels that normal crew could only get to with the use of extendable wires.   
  
And even though every night-cycle had seen the kid exhausted on the bunk next to Kraglin’s, Harry was firm in his opinion that this was the best place for him.

-See, Captain, I told ya the kid is smart! And I was right at usual! - Kraglin nudged Yondu with his shoulder.

-Shut yer trap, mongrel- Somewhat playfully, answered the Centaurian as he observed an oil-stricken kid crawn from under the turbine. One of the crew handed him a screwdriver and pointed to something on the blueprint. Harry nodded as he squinted at the padd before diving back under.   
Not even a full minute later the lights on the downed machine came back up, and out came the boy, shining just as hard.

Yondu nodded his head.

-Kid!- He called out, getting the Terran’s attention. - Get over here, I’ve got a job for you.

When Harry came over to the two, Kraglin leaned down and wiped away a smudge of dirt off his cheek and smiled,

-Ya did great, kid.-

Basking in the rare praise, the 7 year old smiles happily before turning to the Captain and standing straighter.

Yondu looked at him, even going as far as walking around the kid. Finally he crouched down, taking Harry’s chin in his fingers and turning his head left and right.

-Ok, we’re going to be docking at port next week. Kraglin?- The man turned to his yonger helper,- I want you to give him a haircut, find the kid some decent clothes, and make him sound, hmm… Asgardian, I think. We’re gonna do a trial run on a sob mission. You’ve been training him up in pick-pocketing, right?

-Right, sir.- Answered the younger man. -He’ll be ready very soon.-

-What do I have to do to look and sound Asgardian?- Asked the boy as he was led away by Kraglin.

Shrugging, the rolled his eyes a bit,

-Just act as if you’re one of the greatest beings in the galaxy. And dress regal and classy.-

Harry hummed a little as he walked, thinking about what the man told him. Concentrating a bit he recalled reading a story about the Little Prince.

Slowly, so slowly the boy’s body started changing. His skin turned pearlescent, almost glowing with an inner light, his hair curled slightly, gathering a top his ears, and when he opened his eyes, they shone with a light of the forgotten galaxies.

-Nice kid!- Kraglin smiled. -I might have some old clothes you could wear.- He walked into his room and shuffled to where he kept his clothing. He pulled out nice looking clothes and handed them to Harry. -They should fit you. I was your height when I was still 12….I was a small child till 15.-

A few tries and some mistakes later, but eventually there stood a little Asgardian in front of Kraglin. As an afterthought, Harry changed his face a bit more, matching the high cheekbones and the sharp chin of the man, making himself look like his son.

Looking over ‘Harry’, Kraglin nodded his approval.   
  
-You look just like an Asgardian.- He held his hand out for the kid to take, smiling. -Come on, let’s go show, Captain.-

-Very well, - regally nodded Harry, taking the offered hand.- What is to be my role?

-I do believe that you are playing a sad lost child, who secretly takes peoples belongings, I think.- He shrugged, -Unless Yondu changed his mind, for the thousandths time.-

He giggled in return, swinging their joined hands as he skipped a bit.

-That I can definitely do. - He said - I don’t make any bells ring on the mannequin anymore, too!

Kraglin smiled at the boy and nodded,

-I know and I’m quite proud of you. And the Captain will be too.-

Harry froze, pulling at the Second’s hand.

-Are you, really?- He asked, fascinated. - You’re proud? Of me?

-Of course, I am.- Answered the man, ruffling the kids hair with his free hand.

-Thank you- Whispered Harry eyes downcast- Nobody’s ever been proud of me before-

Kraglin smiled softly.   
  
-Harry, those people were jerks, and they didn’t know how great ya were. Don’t listen to what they said to ya. Come on let’s go see, Yondu.-

A very happy child followed him to the bridge, where the command crew was gathered.

-Where the hell did we get an Asgardian kid?- Exclaimed Horuz.- We ain’t even docked yet!

-Alright, alright- Calmed Yondu the disheveled men, as they realzed they’ve been fooled. To their credit, this was the first time they’ve found out Harry could to that at all. Usually they saw the kid with blue skin and red eyes, and, quiet naturally assumed him to be Yondu’s.

The Xandarian wrapped his around Harry’s shoulder,

-What’s the plan, Captain?-

-We drop the kid off at the main square, let him wander around a bit, he’ll then pick a mark, and go to him crying. Now, kid, - Harry perked up, and the crew could almost see little ears and a wagging tail - when you do that, cry a bit next to them, the bleeding heart will come to you, you tell ‘em you lost yar mom, get a hug, clean them, then as you look around, get happy, say you found her, and run. Got it?- Asked Yondu, as he repeated the standard snatch scheme.   
  
-I got it! - Very seriously said the kid

-You’ll do great kid.- The Xandarian smiled. -But if you see a really buff blonde guy or a evil looking skinny guy with black hair run.-

Harry looked up at Kraglin, surprised.

-Why?-

-Simple. One’s more than likely evil….and somewhat crazy. And the other is simply a jerk.- The Xandarian responded.

-Which one’s which?- Tilted Harry his head. - I’m not saying I’ll go near them, just curious. Also, how do you know?

-Blonde is jerk. Evil looking skinny man with black hair is evil. And, uh…I’ve heard rumors….- He mumbled.

The kid accepted the answer with a nod as he delved into asking the Captain details about what sort of mark he should go for.   
  
-Be careful.- Kraglin whispered.

Next daycycle, as the ship make port, the smallest Ravager was set free upon the world, with at least half the crew hiding in various locations all around the square, keeping an eye on the small body.

Kraglin glanced at Harry,

-Do think he’ll be alright, Yondu?-

-He wouldn’t have lasted half the time on the ship that he did, if he wasn’t ready for this- Shook his head Yondu as his eyes trailed the little figure making its way around the plaza.

Harry walked around, eyeing the stands, and trying to appear excited which wasn’t hard to do after spending months in a confined space. Finally deciding it was time to get to work, he discreetly looked around, spotting a balding man with curly red hair sitting on a bench. Slowly making his way closer to him, Harry made notice of a wedding ring and a homemade lunch.

-Yep, he’ll do perfectly- Thought the kid.

-Stars, I feel like a worried parent. And I hate it. I never want kids of my own.- The Xandarian mumbled, watching Harry make his way through the crown.

-Well you got one now, deal with it- Smirked the Centaurian, watching the kid’s eyes start to water and his face scrunch up in distress. Seconds later he was in full-blown hysterics, attracting the atention of the red-haired man, who dropped his food and rushed to Harry’s side.

Smiling, Kraglin crossed his arms.   
  
-He is doin’ great. It was a good idea for me to keep him, ain’t it? Admit it I had a smart idea!-

-Yeah, yeah, you’re great- Waved him off Yondu. He saw the child being held by the man and tensed slightly, noticing that the guy’s hands were moving all over the kid’s body, but then relaxed seeing that he was simply checking for injuries. Seconds later, Harry was looking the Captain straight in the eye and, receiving a nod, stopping his crying and calling out “Mom!”. Soon as he sid that, the little shit was breaking out of the startled man’s grip and running in the opposite direction of the Centaurian, disappearing into the crowd.

Moments later Kraglin was presented with the first of the kid’s many wallets.

-Harry, I’m so proud of ya!- Kraglin smiled, as they made their way back to the Eclector. -We all are.-

The child was walking next to the Lieutenant with his head held high. He was pretty proud of himself as well, even if he did feel a little guilty for taking that guy’s stuff. But Kraglin was proud of him! And the Captain even ruffled his hair in praise! This was turning out to be an awesome day.

Just as the thought made it into Harry’s brain, his body slammed into something hard and unforgiving, leaving the child falling down onto the hard ground, if only it wasn’t for a hand that shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.   
  
The child’s bright eyes were staring into endless blue ones of the tall blond man in a red cape.

-Are you alright, son?- The blonde man asked the boy. -I hope I didn’t harm you.-

Kraglin looked down to see that Harry wasn’t there, -Harry?- He turned and saw him talking with someone in a cape… -Fuck!-

The child shook his head as he charmingly smiled up at the man who caught him.

-I’m fine, thank you for helping me, sire!- Chirped he, dusting off his shirt. - I gotta go catch up to my Daddy now, though, so buh-bye- He waved his little hand, and run towards Kraglin, mouthing “play along” to him as soon as his back was turned.-Daddy, Daddy! Look what Chiri and I found! She said : Look Kardon! Its a frog! But I didn’t believe her, is this a frog, daddy?- Rushed out the kid as he shoved something small towards Kraglin’s face.

Kraglin sighed, shaking his head. -Too late for that, kid…-

-Obfonteri! Long time since I’ve seen thee!- The blonde man smiled as he walked over to the two and slapped Kraglin on the back. -Since when do you have a child?-

-Hello, Prince Thor….- Kraglin mumbled, pushing Harry further away from Thor.

The kid pressed himself closer to the older man’s back clutching his coat as he looked at the two interact.

-I’m five!- Piped up Harry who really could pass for a 5 year old still with his stunted growth.

Thor reached out and petted Harry’s head, -That’s nice, child. I bet you shall grow up big and strong!-

Kraglin crossed his arms, -Thor, I didn’t expect to see ya out of the palace.- He glanced around to see if any crew member was close by to get him out of this situation.

-So, Krags. Who’s the mother? Or father?- The Prince asked, ignoring the other’s question. -Some Asgardian or Xandarian? Or an alien?-

Harry smoothed down his hair as he listened to the man quiz his “father”. He didn’t dare say a word now in fear of what would happen. He could feel Kraglin’s back tense under the coat.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

-He’s adopted. I found him on Xandar. I’m not 100% sure what species his is. No, I’m not married. We work and live on a merchant ship.- Answered Kraglin.

Thor nodded and looked over the two.   
  
-That was rather….kind of you, Kraglin.-

Smiling Kraglin mumbled a -thank you, your highness- before he turned to Harry,

-Kardon, please go find Captain Udonta and tell him that I will be a tad bit late.- He then mouthed, -Go get help!- He turned to face the bigger man, -So how’s your brother?-

Harry nodded add he turned around and waved his hand to the Asgardian Prince. No skin of his back to be polite after all.

Running at top speeds towards where the certainly had gone to, the child also me missed him in the crowd. Thankfully the red coat stood out nicely amongst the silks and chiffon of the local fashion.

-Captain! - Cried out the boy, grabbing at the other man’s sleeve. - It’s Kraglin, he needs our help.

Yondu turned to look down on the child attached to his hand.

\- And what di he do, that we need to help him?-

\- Or wasn’t him, it was me. .. I run into a man. One of the ones Kraglin was telling me about earlier, the Cape one. And then he stopped and started asking Kraglin questions, like who I was, and since when was he a dad. So Kraglin said he adopted me and that he works freights with you, and send me to get you!   
  
By the time Harry said “Cape” , Yondu was already moving, silently cussing I his head. He saw the hunkering figure of the Asgardian in the distance, almost looming next to Kraglin’s own, and prayed a smile on his face.

\- Kraglin! I’m sorry to interrupt your chat, but the sol had to leave in 10 minutes, so we need you on board. -   
  
-Yes sir, I’m coming! Bye Thor, tell Loki I said hi!- Kraglin waved and turned to leave only to have the prince to grab his hand.

-Aw, but I haven’t seen you in years, old friend. And Loki and the others would just love to see you. But if you must go- Thor smirked and pulled Kraglin into a tight embrace. -Farewell, our little Xandarian mutt!-

Frowning, Kraglin tried to pull back, chuckling a bit.

-You know I hated bein’ called that.-

-Yep.-

Keeping the easy smile on his face, Yondu pulled Kraglin in, and strolled away, hay having handed the older man’s hand on their way there.

\- You did good there, boy. - Firmly said the Centaurian

-Thank ya, Harry.- Kraglin smiled at the kid, before glancing back over his shoulder, -Stars, I hate that man. Called me a mutt…stupid prince.-

\- What did he mean by Xanguardian mutt? - Asked Harry, still holding on to Yondu’s hand

Sighing, Kraglin crossed his arms.

-It means I’m half breed. Two species. Half Xandarian, half Asgardian. Xanguardian as he calls it.-

\- That’s not nice at all- Frowned the boy as his other hand grabbed Kraglin’s, placing the small body between the two

-He’s not nice at all. He was always a bully, his whole family was, though his brother was sorta kind to me, Loki. Loki was charming, though his father was quite cruel acting to him. He’s kinda cute too…- The ”Xanguardian” mused, before smiling a bit at Yondu.

-Now that is a flattering address, if I’ve ever heard one- Sounded from behind the trio

Kraglin froze at the sound of the voice, and let go of Harry’s hand. He turned and smiled,

-Loki!?-

The raven-haired man smiled as he strolled closer to the group and pulled Kraglin in for a quick hug before pulling away and looking him up and down.

-I have to say, it looks like being away from the city did you good, old friend. -Stated he, -Look at you, a family man, with a mate and a child to boot. ‘Tis good to see you once more.-

The Asgardian then couched down, extending a hand towards Harry.

-And what might your name be?-

-Kardon Obfonteri- Said the child with an easy smile, still holding on the Yondu’s hand.

-Yes, it’s great to see ya, again too. How has things been? Anything change?- Kraglin asked Loki, with a bright smile.

-The Prince rose, shaking hands with Yondu as well, before turning back to the Xandarian.

-Not really, same old dull palace dealings. - He shrugged. - I do what I can to spice things up.

Kraglin smirked, crossing his arms,

-Same old mischief making Loki. Getting us in and out of trouble since we were 6. It was always so entertaining.-

Now Harry was getting curious. This man did not seem too evil or crazy. And it looked like Kraglin and Yondu liked him too, judging from the matching smirks they were wearing. Definitely nicer then the blond man. So he decided to voice his opinions.

-I like you!- Said the kid, smiling brightly up the astounded Prince.

A small smile made its way onto the man’s face as he run a hand over Harry’s hair.

-Well thank you, Master Obfonteri- Softly answered the Asgardian

-He is very much nicer than his brother.- Kraglin smiled at Harry, before looking back at Loki. -You’re brother hasn’t forgotten to keep calling me Xanguardian mutt….-   
  
Loki frowned at that.

-I have told him time and time again that it is not wise to go forth without thinking of repercussions. - Casting a glance at the Centaurian he smirked. - I take it he is unaware of the true nature of the company you’re keeping.

Kraglin nodded, looking at the ground with a slight blush. -Heh, yeah. I don’t really need to here anymore of your brother’s…..input.-

Loki just waved his hand in the air.

-Don’t worry, he won’t be getting details from me. Besides, - He turned to the Centaurian   
\- I’m sure there will be times when your services will be required.   
Yondu nodded his head,

-If we agree on a price, you know how to contact us- Said the man as he pulled Harry along. - Sorry to cut in though, but it really is time for the ship to leave.

Loki gave Kraglin one last pat on the back and got a surprise hug from Harry before leaving the men alone and trailing off towards the direction of his wayward brother.   
  
-Stars, I’m so glad I saw him again.- Kraglin smiled, as he walked along side Yondu and Harry. -I really missed him.-   
  
-But you told me to stay away from him, why are you glad to see him- Asked Harry, grabbing Kraglin’s hand again.

-They gre up together, kid. That kinda shit stays with you.- Answered Yondu

Kraglin nodded,

-Yeah. And whenever he’s around, Thor is near. But Loki is actually kinda evil, he hates….almost everyone. Through he is right about bein’ away from this planet was good for me. I met a wonderful Centuarian and an amazing kid.-

Harry giggled and Yondu grinned as they finally made it to the ship. Most of the crew was already on board, bringing in crates, some talking to clients, and organizing individual deals, the tanks were full and the generators recharged. It looked like they would be flying full power for a while.

-Kraglin, while we’re still here I want you to get the kid some decent clothes and padds with educational crap on them, we don’t want to raise an incompetent ravager now do we?

-Of course, darlin’.- Kraglin nodded. -Come’on, Harry.-

Smiling, the boy followed his pseudo father into the shopping district not too far from the landing sight.

It took them about an hour to get everything together but in the end the kid got a decent amounts of clothes and a new pair of shoes, along with several datapadds containing the school material for his age and higher. Thankfully enough this venture did not have them encountering any old associates and the pair got back quick

-Maybe we’ll come back when you’re older. And spend time with Loki?- Kraglin shrugged as he looked back at the scenery of Asgard as he and Harry were going into the Eclector. -He’s the only thing good ‘bout this planet, well him and their knowledge. Huh, oh well. I have a new family now, and an spectacular one at that.-

Harry chewed on his lip for a bit.

-So can I be called Kadron Obfonteri then?- He asked hesitantly

The Xanguardian looked at the child,

-Would ya like to be called Kardon? Are ya sure? If ya do we can talk ‘bout it.-

-I don’t mind a different name, but only if you pick it. And I definitely want to keep Obfonteri- Enthusiastically answered the child

-Alright, but I’m horrible at choosing names. If I was then I wouldn’t be known as ‘Kraglin.’ Maybe Yondu could help or somethin’?- Kraglin asked, as they walked down the corridors of the ship towards their cabins.   
  



End file.
